The Ice Dragon
by shadow465
Summary: There was another first generation dragon slayer, his story was lost in time and forgotten, or was it? Rated M for language, violence and some adult content later to come. Smarter and stronger Natsu.
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

_**Hello everyone! Shadow here! So I thought I'd try my luck with a Fairy Tail fanfic! I haven't thought of what I'll be doing with this but I'll get to that when it comes around. Onto the chapter!**_

Screams could be heard from a small village nestled in a valley surrounded by snow-capped mountains. Fires could be seen from every house as fire mage bandits raided the small town of Drasmere. About a half hour passed, the screams stopped, and the bandits move out of the now ghost town.

As dawn approaches and the sun crests over the mountains, a small boy walks the streets, tears streaming down his face as he spots the bodies of several people he grew up with. He stopped walking as he came across two bodies a largely built, muscled man and a somewhat smaller in frame female. The bodies were charred slightly and heavily beaten, the man holding the woman in his arms, protectively. They were his parents, he dropped to his knees and let out a pained boy just continued to cry for hours until he soon passed out, curled up next to the bodies of his deceased parents.

Hours passed, and a near deafening roar awoke the light blue haired boy, he sprang to his feet as sweat ran down his face. He ran to a nearby house, opened the door, and darted in. He hid so he could peek out the window but remain unseen.

A few moments later a light blue dragon could be seen circling over the village, it lets out another piercing roar, calling out "DREN MIGRAM! I KNOW YOU LIVE AND I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME" it shouted, the ground shaking as a result.

Upon hearing his name called from a dragon of all things, Dren began to shake with fear. 'Why does a dragon know my first name? And why is he saying Migram? My last name is Binett. W-What do I do?' he thought to himself, panicking.

"DREN I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!" the dragon roared as it continued to circle the valley.

Dren did not move, who would? What moron would approach a dragon? 'What does a dragon want with me? I'm nothing special, I'm just an orphan now' Dren thought as more tears streamed down his face.

"DREN! I CAN TEACH YOU ABOUT YOUR PAST AND TEACH YOU POWERFUL MAGIC!" the dragon roared.

Now, this was a tempting offer, Dren hadn't been born in Drasmere, he remembered he was found and taken in by a young couple who, due to a medical problem on the wife's behalf, couldn't bear children.

* * *

 _ **Years Ago**_

"Come on Eldeon! You're so slow!" Called a woman with bright, long red hair. She giggled as she ran through the forest.

"Kuta! Slow down, please! You could trip!" Cried a slightly scared man with black hair that just went past his forehead. He rushed through the trees trying to get to her; however, he was careful with his steps, so he fell behind his wife.

She giggled more as her crimson hair flowed in the wind "You're such a worry-wart love! Come on live a little!" She said as she soon disappeared from his sight as she dipped behind a tree.

As she vanished from his sight, he rushed after her "Kuta that's not funny!" He cried as he looked around for her. After not finding her his anxiety began to rise. "Kuta? Are you alright? Please stop doing this to me! You know how I get!" He begged as he frantically searched for her.

She giggled to herself from her perch in a tree; she liked watching him panic like this. It was funny to her because all he had to do was look up. After a minute or two had passed she jumped off the branch she was on and landed on his shoulders.

He nearly buckled under the sudden impact of her landing on his shoulders. He groaned and stood up, suddenly they both heard a terrible childlike scream not too far from them.

Upon hearing the scream, Kuta flipped off Eldeon's shoulders and began to run in the direction of the scream.

Eldeon followed suit, carelessly charging towards the source of the sound, leaping over roots and rocks that covered the forest floor.

As the two came into a large clearing, with a massive oak tree in the middle, they could see what was going on.

About sixty feet in front of the three wolves had cornered a small boy with long, messy, light blue hair and sky blue, piercing eyes. The boy was curled up into a ball, his hands covering his head, he was screaming for help hoping someone would hear. He hadn't, however, noticed the couple sprinting towards him.

Eldeon bolted at the wolves his right hand extended to his side as he charged, a few moments later his hand glowed with a vibrant red light. "Requip, Devil's Blade!" he hissed as a gnarled, jagged, red bladed long sword appeared in his hand from his armory. When he got a reasonable distance to the wolves, he leaped into the air, twisted and flipped, landing in front of Dren. Eldeon took an odd fighting stance. His right leg was bent at the knee while his left was a good three or four feet in front, his right hand was raised above his head, blade aimed at the wolves and his left hand was in an open palm strike-like position. Eldeon glared at the beasts, daring them to attack him with his eyes.

In seeing this new, more substantial threat the wolves recoiled and then bolted off into the woods to look for easier prey.

Now that her husband dealt with the threat, Kuta rushed over to the child and began to tend to him. They then brought the boy back to their village and adopted him.

* * *

 _ **Present Day**_

The other part of the offer was tempting too, Dren had studied magic from the books they had at the library in the village but his adoptive parents wouldn't let him practice it until he was thirteen. Dren took a deep breath and shook his head 'What do I have to lose? I'm already alone' he thought to himself as he walked out of his hiding spot and made his way to the outskirts of the destroyed surroundings that once was Drasmere.

The dragon continued to circle the ruined village, his impatience growing, until he saw Dren come out of a house and make his way towards the outer part of the village. The dragon descended with great speeds and landed a few hundred feet from the boy, the ground shaking from the impact. "I'm going to go straight to the point here, my name is Glacor, I am the Ice Dragon King. A dear friend of mine asked me to train you in the arts of my magic. So, Dren Migram, I ask you. How does being the ice dragon slayer sound?" Glacor asked with a grin.

Dren's eyes widened, and his mouth formed a smile, he nodded vigorously "I would like that a lot. But why do you call me Dren Migram, my last name is Binett." the boy said still confused by the name.

Glacor let out a chuckle and lowered his head to the ground "All your questions will answer themselves in good time, now hold on tight we're taking flight!" he said as he took to the skies.

Dren held onto the fins on the back of Glacor as he looked back at his old home, tears began to stream down his face once more as his now-destroyed home was growing smaller by each passing second.

* * *

 _ **Years Later**_

 **Year X780**

 _ **7:00 AM**_

 _Dren awoke precisely at seven AM, Glacor had woken him up at that time for three years. He leaped to his feet with a grin on his face "Alright! What are you going to te- dad? Glacor where are you?" He called as the blue dragon was nowhere in sight. Using his magic he formed draconic wings of ice on his back and took to the skies, and he flew around for hours before finally giving up. He landed at the outskirts of a large town and curled up by a tree, and began to cry._

 _An older man was walking past and heard distant sobbing, confused he walked over to the source to find Dren curled up in a ball, crying and muttering something he couldn't understand. "Dear child. Why are you crying?" The man asked in an odd, nasally voice._

 _Upon hearing someone speak to him, Dren looked up, tears streaming down his face. He sniffled, wiped his eyes and in a choked voice, with a slight tinge of fear in it, asked: "Wh-who are you?"_

"My name is Makarov Dreyar; I'm the guild master of the number one guild in Fiore! Fairy Tail! So. What's your name? And why are you out here crying?" Makarov asked.

"M-my name is Dren Migram, I-I'm looking for my father. I can't find him everywhere! I even flew around for hours." Dren said as his sobbing increased.

As Dren said he flew around, Makarov deadpanned "You... flew?" He asked not believing the boy.

Dren nodded as he closed his eyes and focused his magic, moments later dragon wing of ice appeared on his back. He turned around "See? I use ice dragon slaying magic!" he said looking over his shoulder.

Makarov just shook his head "So you use it too huh?" he muttered under his breath

Upon hearing that Dren's eyes perk up "There's another dragon slayer in Fairy Tail?!" he says as his eyes are anime stars at this point.

Makarov chuckled and nodded "It's Interesting because he uses fire magic," Makarov said with a smile "Would you like to visit the Guildhall?"

Dren thought a moment and then nodded "Yes, please! But do fairies even have tails? Why is the guild named that?" The boy asked confused by the odd name.

Makarov chuckled "That is the eternal question my boy. Now if you would follow me into the town." he said as he began to walk towards the Fairy Tail guild hall.

Dren was giddy now, and he was so excited to meet another dragon slayer before. He didn't know what to expect; curiosity far conquered his sorrow.

As the two approached the guild hall, a voice could easily be heard from inside "FIGHT ME ERZA!" A boy cried "Fire dragon ir-" he was suddenly cut off and an instant later a loud crash could be heard close to the door.

Makarov shook his head and opened the doors of the guild. Inside a brawl had started and Makarov quietly groaned.

As Dren and Makarov entered Natsu stopped paying attention to what he was doing, which was attempting a flying kick at Erza, when an odd smell hit his nose. He was about to talk to the newcomer but instead was giving a hard punch to the face by the Scarlett haired mage. The pink haired fire dragon slayer was sent into several tables, which he got up soon after as if nothing happened, with only a bump on his head from the blow. He walked over to Dren and began to smell him. "You smell like a dragon" Natsu simply said.

 ** _ALRIGHT! That wraps up the first chapter. This is an experiment and a rather rough copy I just wanted to get it out there and get some feedback. So if you have some suggestions, want to scream at me for my terrible writing abilities, or say random shit. COMMENT!_**

 ** _Buh-bye! Shadow out!_**


	2. Chapter 2: Natsu vs Dren!

_**Hey everyone! So I thought I'd go ahead and continue this fanfic despite the distinct lack of attention it received. I am still unsure on the pairings I want to do in this one, so I'm open to suggestions. Anywho. ONTO THE CHAPTER!**_

Dren couldn't help but think of Glacor when Natsu said that he smelled like a dragon, he nodded "I mean I did train with one for three or four years" he said with a frown.

Natsu didn't notice Dren's distinct change of mood as his eyes gleamed with excitement "Fight me!" He said pleading "I've never met another dragon slayer!"

Dren backed up a bit not expecting that request "Uhhhh" he stuttered as he glanced at Makarov for help.

Makarov chuckled "Go on. Fight him. But take it outside in the woods or something. I don't think the guild hall or the city could handle two dragon slayers.

Voices of excitement rose in the guild hall as most of the guild followed the two mages into a clearing. Most of the guild members were curious about the newcomer. They all knew what Natsu could do, they all knew he was getting stronger each day although he kept picking fights with Erza who was on another level entirely.

Natsu was fired up, and he was bouncing on the balls of his feet in anticipation. He never got this excited to fight Erza. However, he knew it was because Dren was a dragon slayer.

Dren, however, was nervous "Um. Makarov. Should I hold back? I don't want to hurt him" he said scratching the back of his head.

Makarov just burst into laughter "you fight as hard as you want. That boy isn't going to break from one fight."

Dren nodded and stood there. "I'm Dren. Nice to meet you!" He said as he waited for Natsu to make the first move.

Natsu immediately charged "Fire dragon iro-" the attack was quickly cut off by Dren's.

Upon seeing what Natsu was doing Dren's right leg became encased in ice "Ice dragon's frozen talon!" He said as his foot impacted with Natsu's chest sending him careening into a tree. Dren wasn't done though; he took a deep breath "Ice dragon's roar!" He bellowed as a stream of ice breath slammed into Natsu, freezing parts of his clothes and hair. Dren then made a blade of ice in his left hand an swung it in his fingers.

The kick alone had knocked the wind out of the salmon haired mage, and the breath attack just added more pain. Natsu groaned as he pried himself from the now frozen tree he was stuck in. He was already breathing heavily. He grinned and put his hands up to his mouth "Fire dragon roar!" He called out as a torrent of bright orange flames hurtled towards Dren.

The blue haired mage simply grinned as he effortlessly leaped over the flames and created wings made of ice. He flew at Natsu and encased his left fist in ice "Ice dragon frozen fist!"

The punch cracked against Natsu's jaw sending him through several trees until finally stopping, unconscious in a tree.

Dren scratched the back of his head "Oops I hit him too hard" he said sheepishly.

Everyone stared at him and then began to laugh, hard.

"I swear Natsu will never learn," said a flying blue cat.

Makarov slapped Dren on the back "welcome to Fairy Tail young man!"

Dren was shocked by everyone's seemingly uncaring demeanor "isn't anyone going to check on him? He could be-"

Just as Dren was finishing his sentence, Natsu sprang from the tree "DREEENNNN FIGHT ME AGAIN!" He roared and charged at the ice dragon slayer with flaming fists.

Dren simply stepped to the left and slammed his fist into Natsu's head, sending him to the ground. He then leaped back and shook his head, the sword in his hand shattered as he brought his fists together at chest level. He closed his eyes "Ice dragon slayer secret art: FROZEN KNIGHT!" He spoke as ice began to encase his entire body creating a spiked suit of armor. He opened his now glowing neon blue eyes, looking at Natsu through the visor like part of his helmet. He grinned under his helm "Still want to "fight" he asked.

AN: I'm imagining like Daedric armor from Skyrim.

Natsu grinned and shot forwards going as fast as his child body could allow. That was until a massive hand slammed him into the ground.

"Enough Natsu! Dren is clearly out of your league!" Makarov nearly shouted as many of the guild members began to laugh.

Dren's armor shattered, and he scratched the back of his head "should I have held back more?" He asked worried he used too much power on the young Natsu.

Natsu groaned as he stood up "I'll kick your ass one of these days Dren!" He said and stormed off to train.

Makarov shook his head "that boy will never learn." the old man said as he turned to Dren "So Dren! You have extreme potential, so if you can beat Erza here, I will allow you to be an S class mage."

Dren smiled "Alright! Let's go!" he said as he took an odd fighting stance, the air around him growing colder as he became serious.

Erza walked into the clearing standing opposite of him; she was wearing her classic set of armor, the Heart Kreuz Armor, she readied her blade waiting for him to make the first move.

Dren knew what she was doing, but he grinned and purposely fell into her trap. He launched himself towards her, creating a large bastard sword in his hands, he shot himself into the sky, and as Dren came back down, he began to summersault several times. He slammed his blade against hers from above; the two clashed, and neither gave an inch. Dren sprung backward, a grin plastered on his face "Ready Erza? The real fight starts now!" He said as he inhaled " **Ice dragon's roar!** " He said as a stream of ice rocketed towards Erza.

 **Alrighty! Sorry for the long ass wait but here it is! I know it's a short chapter and I'm sorry!**

 **Buh-bye! Shadow out!**


	3. Chapter 3: S Class

_**Hey everyone! Shadow here! So I had to do little tweaks to the previous chapters for this one to make sense, I just jumped in time a bit to where Erza is an S class mage. Other than that things are the same! Anywho! Onto the chapter!**_

As Dren's attack rocketed towards Erza, everyone in the guild held their breath. They knew how powerful Dren's breath attack was with the fight against Natsu. However, Erza simply grinned as it was a perfect time to test out her newest armor. " **Requip: Adamantine Armor!** " she said as she was encased in light one moment and then the next she had on a bulky looking set of armor. The armor looked rough, it was blue and white and had two large shields connected to each forearm that looked like they could, in fact, fit together to form one large shield. Erza slammed the two shields as the breath attack came at her, it impacted the shields and began to ever so slightly push her back, as ice crystals formed on the metal.

Seeing his attack blocked Dren ceased the torrent of ice, a big grin on his face. "Well, that was unexpected!" he said chuckling.

Erza grinned "Oh you thought that armor was impressive? Try this one!" She said as she changed into her Flame Empress armor. As the light died down, she was clad in a red, black and orange set of armor. She launched towards Dren, using the red and black dragon-like wings to go faster.

Dren formed draconic wings of his own, made of ice of course, and shot towards the scarlet-haired mage " **Ice Dragon Frozen Talon!** " he shouted as his fist was encased in ice and impacted with the flat of her blade.

Erza activated the blade, causing it to light with flames. And to everyone's shock, it didn't do anything to the ice. "Impossible! This armor easily melts Gray's ice!" she protested as Dren grinned.

"Well, Gray isn't a dragon slayer! My ice is so much stronger than most" he said as he brought up his right leg and slammed it into Erza's left side, sending her back a few feet. "The first hit is mine!" he said triumphantly.

"Don't get cocky Dren!" She shot back as she ran at him, blade gone and slammed her fist into his gut, following up with a swift kick to his chest, sending him into a nearby tree.

Dren growled as he hit the tree "Alright that's it!" he said as he slammed his fists together and a magical blue seal began to form in front of him " **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Frozen Knight!** " he said as he was soon clad in the armor of ice he showed in the fight with Natsu. He ran at Erza, and they began to trade blows.

Five minutes passed. Ten. Fifteen minutes later and the fight was still going on; however, both Erza and Dren were breathing heavily. Dren had lost his Frozen Knight mode a bit ago, and they were throwing weak punches and kicks at each other.

Makarov smiled and held up a hand "Enough! I can see that you two are evenly matched and elongating this fight is futile." he said as they both were in mid punch. They both stopped and nodded, and then grinned "That was fun!" Dren said as Erza nodded "You are very talented Dren!" Erza replied.

Dren shook his head "I could barely keep up with you! The only thing that was doing it was my instincts!" He said dismissing the compliment.

Makarov smiled and walked over to the two "Dren I hereby promote you to an S class mage of Fairy Tail!" He said as the guild erupted in cheers, leaving Dren shocked.

"B-but master you said if I beat her! I didn't! I don-" Dren's protesting was cut off by Makarov holding up a hand to silence him.

"You're as strong as an S class mage, and you know your own strength. Just accept it boy" Makarov said with a big grin. "Now for your first S class job, if you wish to accept it I have found one you and Erza here can do, after some food and rest of course!" Makarov said as he and the rest of the guild left for the guild hall, leaving Dren standing there still shocked. Dren shook his head, and jogged up to the rest of the guild, receiving praise from the other members.

Instead of partying like the other guild members, Makarov, Erza, and Dren walked into Makarov's office. Makarov sighed as his expression grew serious "Dren, Erza I had you two come in because there is a dark guild by the name of Ruins Of Decay that is terrorizing the port of Hargeon; apparently, the waters have frozen over, preventing any ships from coming in and out. I had Team Shadow Gear's Jet do some recon, and he found out that their guild master, a cold-hearted man by the name of Thekzuch Red, is a fairly skilled ice mage that has begun to steal and murder in the port. I was going to ask Erza but now knowing you possess the powers of an ice dragon Dren, I have decided to make this your first S class quest. The task is to subdue all members of Ruins of Decay and bring Thek to justice. The reward is three million jewel, and I would have to ask you to go now in the sense of urgency." Makarov said as he examined the two's reaction to what he had just stated.

Dren's eyes widened as memories of Drasmere flooded back into him; he shook his head, a failed attempt to shake the memories away; he soon nodded "I will gladly put these vile assholes in their place" he growled, fists clenched.

Erza nodded in agreement "I agree with Dren anyone who believes it's right to hurt innocents must be punished.

Makarov smiled, he expected this answer but hearing it from them was the further confirmation he needed. "Very well, get going. This matter must be resolved as soon as possible." he said as the two left in a hurry.

Dren and Erza ran out of the guild, ignoring the shouted questions by their guildmates. Dren leaped into the air, and a pair of blue ice draconic wings formed out of his shoulder blades as he soon took to the skies.

Taking the hint, Erza changed into her flame empress armor and followed suit as they flew to the port.

They arrived in no time and gaped at the destruction caused by one guild, the entire port was iced over, houses were destroyed, and people could be seen being chased around town only to be murdered when they were caught.

Dren's eyes began to glow a bright icy blue, the air around him dropped considerably in temperature, and he clenched his fists "Those bastards!" he hissed.

 _ **Alright! That concludes this chapter! I hope you liked it! And, before you all start screaming at me that Dren is too strong, remember he's a damn dragon slayer. Also, keep in mind that unlike Natsu he isn't rash, isn't cocky, and knows when to rush in and when to study his opponents. And as always if you find grammatical errors, think I got something wrong, or simply have ideas, feel free to comment or message me.**_

 _ **Buh-Bye! Shadow out!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Ruins Of Decay

_**Hello everyone! Shadow here! And I'm back with another chapter!**_

 **Port of Hargeon**

Maniacal laughter rang out from a mansion on a nearby hill, inside said mansion sat a man with dark brown wild eyes and a wicked toothed grin. He wore a black trench coat with ice blue colored rune-like markings all over the fabric; white furs lined the area around the neck and bottom of the coat. He wore black dress shoes and no shirt underneath, exposing his toned, scarred torso. His hair a midnight black, ice crystals holding his hair spiked straight up. "THIS TOWN IS MINE!" he roared as two men entered from the heavy dual, dark oak doors and immediately knelt, as if before royalty. "What is it now?" Thekzuch hissed.

"Sir two mages have been spotted in the air" one said

Red gave off a hyena-like laugh "Only two? What guild are they from?" he asked

This time the other spoke, nervously "W-we don't know sir we cannot see their guild insignia!"

Thekzuch sighed "What do they look like?" he asked as his already thin patience was stretching further.

"Well, the male has light ice-blue hair, a dark blue trench coat, jeans and normal shoes. And the female has red hair. She wears the top part of a suit of armor and a blue skirt." said the other

The guild master sighed once more "So it's Fairytail then, and they sent Erza Scarlet no less. Alright. I want those two dead! AND BRING ME THEIR HEADS!" He roared as the two mages ran from the makeshift throne room.

 **Above Hargeon**

As the air around Dren began to drop in temperature, Erza placed her hand on his shoulder "Dren, are you alright? I need you at one hundred percent in this quest; we do not know how strong Red is. I don't want this to fail." she said sternly.

Dren shook his head, and the temperature returned "Sorry. Got a little angry." he said simply. "Well it looks like they figured out who we are!" he hissed as he dodged a lightning bolt. Dren glanced down to see a mass of at least twenty dark mages, as he did he grinned. He took a deep breath, and a blue magic seal appeared in front of his mouth " **Ice dragon roar.** " he spoke calmly as a large stream of ice rocketed into the mass of mages. After a few seconds the attack ceased and showed the mages, but they were frozen. Dren smirked, "When will the bad guys learn that grouping up just makes a bigger target?" he asked and shook his head.

Erza chuckled "Hopefully never, it makes our jobs all the easier." she said as she was then engulfed in bright light. As it died down, she was in her Heavens Wheel Armor. She flew down and began hacking and slashing at members of Ruins Of Decay.

Dren scanned the members and singled one out that looked like he held himself at a higher station than the rest and slammed his fist into the male's gut "Now you're going to tell me where Thekzuch is" he said grinning

The mage keeled over and dropped to one knee, coughing, " Wh-why should I tell a fairy scum anything?" he said with a grin.

Dren wrapped his fingers around the man's neck as he soon began to freeze "Because. I control your life in my hands" He said as his eyes began to glow a bright neon blue.

The man's eyes widened 'Th-this guy's crazy! He's really going to kill me!' the thug thought to himself "O-okay okay!" he said as he pointed to a large mansion on a nearby hill. "Th-the mast-" the man was cut off by an ice spike through the back.

"No one likes a tattletale" Red's voice boomed from seemingly everywhere.

Dren growled and dropped the now dead dark mage. He shook his head as he shot straight into the air, scanning for Erza. He knew he needed her help; he wasn't foolish enough to think he could take out the guild master. This is an S class quest after all. 'There she is!' he said to himself. He flew over to her grinning as she had just taken out a dozen mages with ease. "Erza! I found out where the master is! Let's go!" he said as he shot off in the direction of the house.

Erza nodded and followed suit. It took them a few minutes to reach the mansion, and when they did, another thirty or so dark mages were waiting for them. Erza shook her head and took out half of them by hurling blades at them.

Dren took out the other half with a roar and a few strikes on the few mages that avoided the attack. As he walked towards the doors to the massive house, one of the mages that he thought he knocked out grabbed his right leg.

"Where... do you think...you're going... fairy scum?" he rasped out.

Dren chuckled, formed a war hammer in his right hand, and cracked it against the man's skull, sending him flying a few feet away. He then walked up to the doors, and front kicked them open, nearly breaking them off their hinges. "THEKZUCH RED! FAIRYTAIL COMES KNOCKIN'" he roared as he stopped, closed his eyes and allowed his senses to lead him to Red. His eyes shot open and a smirk formed on his face "Gotcha" he hissed as he sprinted towards the "Throne Room."

Erza sprinted after the ice dragon slayer, shaking her head 'I swear he's almost as reckless as Natsu' she thought to herself.

 **"Throne Room"**

Thekzuch grinned as he heard the two mages' footsteps grow closer, he sat on his frozen throne, one leg crossed over the other, his hands resting on the sides. He was alone in the room, he knew all his men were either dead or beaten, but he didn't care. No, he was far stronger than any of those weaklings! He was a god! No, he was better than a god; he had the power to kill them! These two were nothing to him, a requip mage and another ice mage. 'I will rule over Fiore! and then I'll conquer neighboring continents!' he thought to himself.

 **Just Outside the "Throne Room"**

"He's in there; I can smell the malice. So what's the plan Erza? Do you have an ice armor?" he asked as he leaned against the hallway wall.

Erza smiled to herself 'The master made the right decision making him S class, anyone else would've rushed in without a plan' she thought to herself. She sighed "I don't have an ice armor, I was just going to use the Flame Empress Armor. As plans go, I don't know enough about him. So we'll just go the Fairytail way, hit em hard" she said with a grin.

Dren chuckled "Let's do this then!" he said as he moved off the wall, walked up to the door, and front kicked it off the hinges. " **Ice Dragon Roar!** " The moment Dren could see the despicable man he launched a massive breath attack and shot off towards him.

Thekzuch Red held out both his hands " **Reinforced Ice Shield!** " He said as a massive block of ice shot up to block the attack "You'll have to do better than that puny morta-" he was cut off by the breath attack smashing through the shield and slamming into him, sending him through the wall and into the next room. "IMPOSSIBLE! I AM A GOD! BOW BEFORE ME!" he roared. He then held out his hands " **Ice Guns!** " He said as identical ice pistols formed in each hand, he aimed both and began to fire bullets of ice at Dren, still not realizing what he is.

 **Meanwhile at the FairyTail Guild Hall**

"What did you just say to me flame brain?!" An enraged Gray roared at Natsu who was laughing his ass off at the ice mage's reaction.

"I-I said your ice is so warm c-compared to Dren's!" Natsu said which Gray responded with a punch to his face, sending him into Elfman who was currently eating.

Elfman responded by abruptly standing up and slamming his fist into the back of Natsu "It isn't manly to run into someone when they're eating!" he shouted. As Elfman shot to his feet, his chair shot back, tripping Loke who was flirting with a few girls.

"What the hell Elfman!" he said and kicked him in the back.

Soon enough there was an all guild brawl. Makarov sighed as he heard the noise. He walked out of his office and looked over to Natsu, who was currently in a fist fight with Gray. "Natsu! Come here! I have a task for you!" He shouted, loudly enough for the fire mage to hear him.

Natsu was about to kick Gray in the gut when he heard the master calling him, he stopped and looked back giving Gray a clear opening, which he took. Gray grinned " **Ice make: Hammer!** " he said as a large hammer slammed into Natsu's head. "Owww! You stupid ice pick!" he growled as he walked over to Makarov "What's up Gramps?" he asked rubbing his head.

The old master sighed "I have an important task for you Natsu. And you must follow it to the letter! Understand?!" he said as he waited for Natsu to agree before continuing. Natsu simply nodded, and Makarov continued. "I need you to go to the port of Hargeon. There is a dark guild wreaking havoc; the guild master has frozen over the port and most of the town. I want you to go there and thaw it out. Now I have already sent Erza and Dren to deal with the guild and guild master so DO NOT try and aid them! They are on an S class quest. Do you understand" he asked, a serious look on his face.

Natsu sighed "Understood gramps." he said and walked towards the door. "Happy let's go!" he called to his best friend who was sitting on the bar, a fish in his mouth, watching the brawl. "AYE!" he shouted and flew over to him.

 **And that's it! I made the chapter a bit longer than the others. I hope you like it! Will Natsu obey Makarov? Who knows? Oh wait, I do! Also! I've been really wanting to make Dren really strong, but I wasn't sure how many people would like that. So should I make him stronger than Natsu, or have Natsu surpass him in chapters to come? Please comment or pm me your answers, AND ACTUALLY ANSWER!**

 **Buh-bye! Shadow out!**


	5. Chapter 5: Thekzuch Red

_**Hey everyone! Shadow here! So there was a distinct lack of responses to the question I posed in the last chapter, literally none, SOOOO I said fuck it. I'll just keep asking as I go. Bound to get a few answers. Hopefully. Anywho. ONTO THE CHAPTER.**_

 **Above Hargeon**

"So how are you going to melt the ice Natsu?" Happy asked as the two hovered over the almost frozen town.

Natsu shrugged "Dunno. I was going to let loose some flames!" he said with a grin.

Happy shook his head "Natsu if you do that you could destroy more of the town!" Happy protested.

Natsu laughed "Oh yea. Kinda forgot about that part" he said sheepishly.

Happy groaned "Natsu, what are we going to do with you? How could you forget such a crucial detail?" The blue cat asked shaking his head.

After a few minutes of arguing, Happy won. It was decided, much to Natsu's complaints, that the fire mage would simply flare his magic and walk around town.

After a bit of walking most of the town was thawed, or in the process of being thawed.

 **"Throne Room"**

Dren grins as the bullets of ice rocket towards him, he dodges a few with ease but then catches one in his teeth. A second later the bullet was gone, as if sucked into his teeth like a vampire sucking blood. His face distorts in disgust "Man this ice tastes like shit! Are you certain you're a powerful ice mage? Because damn man, even Gray's ice tastes better than this trash" he says with a grin as he attempts to anger the man into making a mistake.

Thekzuch growled in anger to this remark "YOU INSOLENT WORM! I AM A GOD AMONG MEN! BOW BEFORE ME AND I MIGHT JUST MIGHT SPARE YOUR WORTHLESS LIVES!" he roars as the temperature in the room dropped a fair amount. Red's eyes began to glow a faint neon blue, kind of like Dren's when he enters his Frozen Knight mode but far dimmer. A smirk formed on his face "NOW BOW!" He demanded.

Erza and Dren both rolled their eyes. The scarlet haired mage sighed as a light engulfed her for a moment. As it subsided she was clad in her flame empress armor. She bolted at the dark mage and began to hack and slash at him, overpowering him as he heavily underestimated her ability.

Using this opening Erza created he sprinted behind Thekzuch. He encased his right hand in ice and slammed it into the back of the black haired man. The punch caused Red to arch his back in pain, his eyes snapped to Dren as he began to turn to attack him. However in his fury he forgot about something incredibly important; he was fighting two mages, not one.

Using the distraction Dren caused Erza delivered a flaming sword strike at Red's side drawing blood, and embedding the flaming blace into his flesh.

Thekzuch roared in pain "YOU BITCH!" He screamed as he attempted to slam his fist into the swordswoman's face, only to be caught by her. Erza twisted his arm as Dren slammed a frozen foor into the man's kneecap. Sending him to the ground, writhing in pain. Erza the. Scoffed and slammed her armored knee into the mage's face, knocking him out cold. Erza shook her head "So he was all talk?" She said aloud "Well that makes our job much easier. However, there is the question of how we're going to clean up the damn mess this moronic fool caused" she said, more to herself than to Dren.

Dren chuckled and shook his head "We shouldn't have to worry about that. I was going to just eat most of the ice, but the master sent Natsu to aid in that matter" the bluenette said with a grin.

The scarlett haired mage raised an eyebrow "How did you kn-" she began before she mentally hit herself at her pointed to his nose. "Right. I forgot about that." Erza said as she glanced around "So now wh-" Erza was cut off as the doors to the mansion they were in nearly blew off its hinges by an unknown blast of fire, causing her to requip her blade in her hand. She was about to shout to ask who it was, but mere seconds later a voice shouted from the smoke.

"DREEEENNNNNNN! FIGHT ME AGAIIIIN!" Roared a certain salmon haired fire mage. Natsu ran through the smoke straight to Dren " **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!" He shouted as he punched the ice dragon slayer in the face, or he was trying to. What really happened was Dren batting the punch away and kicking him in the head "Come on Natsu, drop it already. Is the town thawed yet?" He asked the now downed Natsu.

Natsu groaned and gave a thumbs up before bursting to his feet "Anywho! Where's the baddie! I wanna get a few punches in!" He said as he cracked his knuckles in anticipation.

Erza simply sighed at Natsu's idiocy "Natsu, he's right there, on the ground" she said pointing to the unconscious dark mage.

"DAMNIT!" Natsu roared "I wanted to beat him up for the shit he caused!" He said and began to pout. "I thought he'd last longer but I guess it's to be expected" he said as Happy flew into the room "Mission complete Erza!" The cat said and saluted giggling.

Dren shook his head and threw Thekzuch Red over his shoulder "So I guess just bring this jerk to the guard?" He asked, receiving a nod from Erza. "Alright! Lets get this mission done!"

 **Two Hours Later: Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

"So he was all talk then huh? Well that's good. I'm glad you four are safe, and I'm even more glad that you didn't destroy everything!" Makarov said smiling. He was sitting on top of the bar with Happy, Dren, Erza and Natsu in front of him. "So. In your opinion Dren how did the mission go?" He asked curious what the young mage had to say.

Dren thought for a moment "It was easy, but educational. Thekzuch wasn't nearly as strong as he thought he was. He thought himself a god when really he wasn't much stronger than his goons. When he claimed to be a god I was scared. I thought he was something called a God Slayer, and if he was well; we probably wouldn't have beaten him. And it was then I realized something, I need more training. I know I just joined not too long ago but may I take a break for a bit?" He asked scratching his head

Makarov was taken aback by this response, he nodded and smiled "Take as much time as you need, Fairy Tail will always be open to you Dren. What about you Erza? How did the job go?"

Erza was still processing what Dren had said. Her mind snapped back to reality upon hearing her name "I agree with what Dren said, the mission was understandably S class in theory. A dark guild taking over a city is bas news. However, it wasn't a problem in the slightest, he believed himself to be far powerful than he actually was."

"And you Natsu? How was your part in the mission?" Makarov asked curiously.

Natsu was lost in his own mind 'Dren is leaving to train? I'm so going to tag along!' He looked up to see Makarov, Dren and Erza staring at him in anticipation "What? Is there something on my face?" He asked rubbing his face "There. Is it gone?"

Erza groaned "Master asked how your part of the job went Natsu" she said sternly.

"Ok but is my face fine?" He asked

Dren shook his head "There's nothing on your face Natsu. Now answer" he said impatiently, he wanted to get to training.

Natsu shrugged and laced his fingers behind his head "It was boring. All I did was melt the ice covering the town. I wanted to get a few punches in on the bad guy, but by the time I got there he was defeated" He said with a sigh.

Makarov nodded "Good. Alright good job" he said and held up a drink "LET'S PAAAARTYYY!" He roared and in no time the guild hall was filled of laughter and cheers.

Dren made a swift exit and was soon on his way into the forest.

 **Seven Hours Later**

Dren had been walking for a while now, he knew he was being followed, and he knew exactly who it was. He both expected this and anticipated it. He wanted to train with the person following him. "If you're going to follow someone let alone a dragon slayer, at least mask your scent. You should know this by now. Natsu." He said smirking.

"Damnit! You found me! I wanted to sneak attack you when you made camp." He pouted as he walked out and stood in front of the ice magic user. "Anyways I want to come with you! And there's nothing you can do to stop me!" He said stubbornly.

"Alright" he said simply.

"I told you I'm not ta- wait. Really?! I can come with you?" The salmon haired mage was nearly bouncing in excitement.

Dren chuckled "I wanted to train with you anyway. I feel like we can aid each other." He said smirking.

Natsu smiled "Alright! I'm all fired up now!" He shouted "So when do we start?" He asked excitedly.

Dren grinned "Now!" He said and slammed his fist into Natsu's face causing him to be sent careening into a nearby tree.

"YOU JERK! YOU CHEATED!" He roared and shot out of the indent he made in the tree. " **Fire Dragon's Talon**!" He said as his right foot ignited in flames, he went to kick Dren ony to find out he wasn't there anymore.

"You need to be more aware of your surroundings" he said as he had taking to the skies suddenly. " **Ice Dragon Roar**!" He said calmly as a torrent of ice slammed into Natsu.

 **ALRIGHT! Yes yes I know. He was a push over. I was going to make him an Ice God Slayer but I don't think that would've gone too well. So I just made him a chump. Now I already know what I'm going to do for this training thing. Both Natsu and Dren will be receiving one new form of dragon slaying magic. I have it already in my head and how they achieve it. I also decided to make Natsu and Dren on par with one another. They will be the twin dragons of Fairy Tail. A hint for the new type. They're different yet the same. And they will be able to eat the other's element.**

 **Buh-bye. Shadow out!**


	6. Chapter 6: Thunder and Lightning

_**Hello everyone! Shadow here! No comments this time! ONTO THE CHAPTER!**_

 **Four Years Later- Fairy Tail Guild Hall- 12:40 PM**

Four long years have come and gone in Fairy Tail, new members have arrived, and some old members have left. The guild just isn't the same. Usually, at this point in the day, the guild would be partying, filled with laughter and joy. However, today was special, not in a good way though. Today marked the anniversary that two of the guild's most active members left and are yet to return. Natsu Dragneel and Dren Migram haven't been seen by anyone in the guild in four years.

"Gramps, how could you just let them go off on their own?" a certain black haired male shouted against the eerie silence.

"They aren't children Gray; they can handle themselves" Mira said as she wiped down the bar "Also, Gray your clothes" she said giggling.

"DAMNIT!" he roared and grabbed a spare set he kept in the guild "I know that Mira, but something could've happened! Don't they know we care?" he grumbled.

"Yea it isn't manly to leave all of a sudden!" Elfman shouted.

"Ishts not like they jusht left suddenly. They told mashter" said a currently drunk Cana.

 **Four Years Ago- 3:06 PM**

"WHERE IS THAT FLAME BRAIN?!" Gray roared as he stood up randomly from his table "it's been too long since I gave him a piece of my mind!".

"Gray your clothes!" a random guild member shouted.

"SHIT!" he roared as he ran to the newly added closet in the corner, that held some spare clothes for moments like this.

Makarov sighed "I guess I should explain" he said as he stood up on the railing of the second-floor balcony. "Listen up and listen well! Both Dren and Natsu, it seems, have gone on to train by themselves. I am sure they are alive so brighten up!" he said.

Silence loomed over the guild as they took in what their master had just said, mere seconds later and the guild was in an uproar. Members shouted about how selfish that reason is; others began morbid theories that they could be dead. Makarov just sighed as he grabbed a beer and went to his office.

 **Present Day- Unknown Forest- 9:10 AM**

Two figures stood across from each other in a massive clearing, trees vacant for hundreds of feet in all directions. The area around them shook as they began to unleash their magic power. One of the figures wore a long navy blue trench coat with a bright blue dragon head on the back. His head was covered by a black hood that covered his head. His sleeves covered his hands as he assumed a fighting stance. He stood nearly straight his left leg forward, and straightened his torso facing away from the other figure. His right leg was behind him and bent at the knee, his foot aligned with his right shoulder. His left arm aimed at the ground diagonally, running down with his hip. His right hand was close to his face in a fist, he was exuding a cold aura, and arcs of blue electricity shot around him "Ready?" he asked with a grin.

The other figure was wearing a similar trench coat in style, but this one was colored a deep crimson, with a vibrant scarlet dragon head on the back. He smirked as he didn't enter a fighting stance, he just bolted towards the other figure, exuding a fiery aura with yellow arcs of lightning shooting around him. As he closed in on the other his right fist cocked back " **Fire Dragon's Lightning Claw**!" he said as his fist ignited in flames, with lightning coursing around it.

Dren cocked his left fist back " **Ice Dragon's Thunder Claw**!" he said as his fist encased in ice as electricity coursed around it.

The two attacks clashed and created a small shockwave of blue and yellow electricity. The two figures chuckled and shook their heads "We're still even" Natsu said with a grin "Should we head home then?" he asked

Dren nodded "That would be smart, the guild is probably missing us." he said as the two began to walk home.

"So what are we going to say when our guildmates find out about this" Natsu said as lightning sparked around his left arm.

"The short story, I was trained by the Thunder Dragon, and you the Lightning Dragon." Dren said as Natsu nodded as they made their way through the forest. They both threw up their hoods and suppressed their magic.

 **Magnolia-One Month Later-7:45 PM**

"Citizens of Magnolia, please return to your homes or designated spots, we are currently undergoing a Gildarts Shift. I repeat we are now undergoing a Gildarts Shift" A male's voice boomed over the city. Ten minutes later the streets began to shift and move, providing a straight line to a particular guild hall.

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall- 7:46 PM**

"Oh hey Gildarts is back!" one member shouted

"That was fast. Wasn't he going on an SSS mission? Did he fail?" another said.

"Of course he didn't! He's a MAN!" Elfman shouted.

Ten minutes passed, and the guild doors opened, and, much to everyone's shock, there were three figures. The figure in the middle was slightly taller than the other two. He glanced around and grinned "Guess who I found" he said as the two other figures pulled off their hoods revealing Dren and Natsu, they looked slightly older than the guild remembered.

The guild went into an uproar of cheers, laughter, and tears of joy. The three all smiled as they were swarmed with questions.

Makarov heard the commotion, a smile formed on his lips as he exited his office "Natsu, Gildarts, Dren" he began "Welcome back" He said as he held a beer in his hand "LET'S SHOW THESE THREE A FAIRY TAIL WELCOME HOME!" He shouted, causing most of the guild to yell in approval. Makarov was curious about the two's growth and how they ended up with Gildarts. So, the guild master beckoned the crash mage to his office.

The two stepped into the office, and Gildarts spoke first "I'm assuming you are wondering how much they've grown and how they ended up with me huh?" He asked knowingly. Makarov nodded, and he continued "Well I can't say anything about Dren's growth because I didn't know him beforehand, but Natsu has progressed incredibly. The two of them could each fight me at around forty percent" he said, and as he saw Makarov's jaw drop, he quickly added "Fighting them both I was able to just hit sixty. And we'd fight like that for hours. The two are nearly in perfect sync now in a fight and have even gone as far as pulling off several unison raids. You'd think that since their elements are polar opposites, they'd fight as Gray and Natsu did. But no. They're like brothers. They've also mastered a second element. Natsu has mastered lightning and Dren thunder; however, it's more of a denser form of lightning. Furthermore, they can eat each other's secondary element. They use it to boost one's power if it drops. It's ingenious really." He said as Makarov just shook his head.

"And regarding power? Which of the two is stronger?" He asked curiously.

Gildarts shrugged "Their power is nearly identical."

Makarov paled as he realized something "We now have two more monsters in the guild. THEY'RE GOING TO DRIVE ME INSANE!" He shouted.

Gildarts shook his head "Not necessarily. Believe it or not, when I found the two, Natsu didn't attack me once. I had to suggest it." He stated causing Makarov's eyes to widen, but then he smiled "So he grew up" the older man said.

Makarov sighed "I guess there's really only one thing left to do. It'd be unfair to Natsu if I didn't give him S class if he's on par with Dren and he doesn't act so damn childish anymore." he stated.

Gildarts nodded "The kid should be excited about that, it's somethin' he's always wanted" he said as they both exited the office to a full on guild brawl, with the exceptions of Dren and Natsu.

The two dragon slayers were at the bar, both with nonalcoholic drinks in their hands. When something came at either of them they'd easily dodge it or bat it away. "So Mira, you've changed drastically since I last saw you" Natsu said as he enjoyed this new, nicer Mirajane.

Mira giggled and hid a grimace as memories flowed back to her "I could say the same to you Natsu"

Makarov walked over to the two dragons and jumped up onto the bar "It's good to have you two back" he said with a smile. "I hear you two have grown quite powerful, you especially Natsu. So I believe it's high time you moved up in the guild" Makarov said with a grin "Welcome to S class my boy"

Natsu's eyes widened and he choked on his drink temporarily "Wh-what? Master are you sure? I mean I know I've grown but, I'm not sure I've grown enough for that!" He protested.

The master shook his head "You just proved to me that you deserve it, twice" he said as Natsu's shocked expression turned into confusion.

Dren chuckled "Natsu, he's referring to the fact that, first you just called him master instead of gramps, and second you're denying it. The old you woulda jumped at this chance" he said receiving a nod from Makarov. "Quit fighting it and accept it. Yah moron."

"Thank you master." A smiling Natsu said. "Alright. Now. Where's Ha-" Natsu was cut off by a flying blue cat tackling him, knocking him off the bar stool.

"NATSU! I KNEW YOU WERE ALIVE!" He cried, as he literally began to cry.

Natsu chuckled and hugged his best friend "Alright now that question is answered, I have another. Um. Where's Lisanna?" He asked as everyone in the guild stopped and looked down "What's the matter...?" He asked before he realized what must've happened. Tears began to pool in the corner of his eyes "N-no! M-Mira please tell me it's not what I think it is" he stammered out.

Mira walked around the counter and pulled him into a hug "Sh-she was killed while you were away" she said as Natsu's eyes widened.

Tears began to flow down his face "It's all my fault" he muttered as his body began to rise in temperature. His eyes began to glow a vibrant crimson as his body ignited in orange flames.

Mira detached herself from him as many stared in shock "The flames of emotion" Makarov muttered.

"Where. Is. she buried" Natsu hissed through his clenched teeth as many of the guild members looked in shock; until one found their voice and told him. He didn't even nod in acknowledgment he just walked to the location he said. He kicked open the doors and sprinted to her grave.

Dren sighed and jogged after him "Natsu hang on man!" he called after him.

There was a silence in the guild, no one wanted to speak. Well, almost no one "Come on guys Lisanna wouldn't want this!" Gray shouted as guild members began to nod and slowly began to act normal again.

 **The Cemetary- Four Minutes Later**

Natsu knelt in front of Lisanna's grave, tears streaming down his face as his body was still ablaze. He heard footsteps behind him but didn't look he knew who it was from the scent. "She's gone... I-I can't believe she's gone" he whispered, more to himself than to Dren.

Dren walked up behind Natsu and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder, ignoring the immense heat. "Everything and everyone has a time Natsu. Apparently, it was her's." he said, painful memories began to resurface.

Natsu wasn't having any of it "If I hadn't gone with you I would have been there! How could I have been so selfish!" he hissed as he slammed his fist into the ground.

"Would Lisanna want you to be all mopey?" he asked.

"No, but-"

"But nothing Natsu. Get a grip and get passed it" he said in a tone colder than he meant "Shit... didn't mean to sound like a prick there"

Natsu stood up and spun around and clocked Dren across the chin "That was for being a dick" he said as he sighed "But, you are right. Lisanna wouldn't want this. Thanks"

Dren nodded "Hey, lets head to the port, see how things are holding up." he said

Natsu nodded and they both headed to Hargeon.

 **Now Thawed Port Of Hargeon**

Natsu and Dren walked through the mostly destroyed town, aiding those who they came across.

A few hours later Natsu and Dren had sat down at a cafe and were in the middle of eating when they heard a bunch of girls talking about something that peaked both their interests.

"Did you hear?! Salamander is in town, aiding in the effort to rebuild!" One of them said.

"Really?! I heard he uses this weird purple flame that cannot be bought in stores!" Another said.

"Well, I heard he is a Fairy Tail wizard" A third said.

Dren choked on his drink, he wiped his mouth and stood up and walked over to the girls. "Excuse me, I apologize but I couldn't help overhearing your conversation. Who is this Salamander?" He asked politely.

"He's an incredible wizard from Fairy Tail!" One of them exclaimed.

He feigned a smile "And where can I find him? I'd just love to get his autograph!" He said acting excited.

"He's probably near the docks telling people about the party on his yacht."

Dren smiled "thank you ladies" he said and went back to Natsu "Catch all that?"

Natsu nodded and cracked his knuckles "Let's beat the shit out of this fake" he growled.

The two walked no more than five minutes when they came across a crowd of girls screaming and shouting.

You're so dreamy!"

"Marry me!"

Dren and Natsu shook their heads "How do you want to deal with this Natsu?"

Natsu grinned "The Fairy Tail way." He said as his fists crackled with yellow lightning. He walked to the crowd and made his way to the front "Oi. Buddy!" He called out and threw a punch into "Salamander's" face.

Bora turned "Ye-" he was cut off as the punch slammed into his face, sending him soaring into a nearby building.

"What did you do that for?!" A girl called out as the fangirls began to swarm Natsu, however, they were stopped when Dren stepped in front of them, blue electricity arcing around him. The girls stepped back "You two are evil! How dare you protect him? He attacked Salamander!" Another girl cried out.

Natsu walked towards Bora as he brushed himself off of the rubble from the building "Now that was a mistake kid. **Hell's prominence**!" He said as a burst of purple flames engulfed Natsu. Bora began to laugh until the flames began to coalesce around the salmon haired mage.

"Gah these flames are disgusting! Are you positive you're a fire mage? These taste terrible!" He whined as he then grinned "But still, thanks for the meal." He said as he slammed his fists together, igniting them in flames as he did so. Natsu then grinned as he shot towards the fake Salamander. He slammed a flaming fist into his jaw and followed up with an axe kick to the skull, sending him to the ground. Natsu bent down and yanked a ring off Bora's finger "Using banned magic now are we, Bora?" He asked and poured fire and lightning into the ring, destroying it with ease. He sighed and yawned "Dren it was as expected. It was Bora" he called out. As the crowd began to disperse, the effects of the charm magic fading.

The two began to walk away before a feminine voice rang out "Wait!" a young blonde girl jogged up to them "I want to thank you for dealing with him, he was using banned magic to get his way, but you probably already kne-" she stopped as she recognized the two. "W-wait! are you two from Fairy Tail?" she asked excitedly.

Dren chuckled and nodded "Yes we are, this is Natsu Dragneel, and I am Dren Migram" he said with a polite smile.

"Dren and Natsu?!" she says as she pulls out an issue of Sorcerer Weekly and flips through a bunch of pages "The Dren and Natsu?! Fairy Tail's twin dragons?" she asks like a fangirl

Natsu scratches the back of his head "Yea that's us. So you looking to join or are you just a fan?" he asked with a grin.

"I'd love to join!" she exclaimed "Oh! Where are my manners! I'm Lucy!" she said with a smile.

Dren grinned "So! Let's head to the guild and get you in" He said as they began to walk to the guild hall.

 _ **Alright! That does it for this chapter! I made this one longer than the others; hopefully, you guys like it.**_

 _ **Buh-Bye! Shadow out!**_


End file.
